


Всполохи

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Свалка драбблов, писавшихся для разных фестов вроде однострочников или просто в стол. В основном немцы и австрийцы, бывают исключения.





	1. Ich würde nie zum FC Bayern München gehen (Юлиан Брандт|Леон Горецка)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юлиан Брандт, Леон Горецка и Йосуа Киммих, а также тяжёлые околотрансферные мысли и правильные решения. Написано в апреле 2018-го для Феста однострочников-2018 на Зелёной карточке по заявке I-21. Леон Горецка|Юлиан Брандт, Н+, "А я в Баварию не хочу!".

— Ну а когда мы все вместе там втроём соберёмся, будь уверен, на выездах вообще с ума все посходят. 

Юле почти прикусывает язык, чтобы из его глотки не вырвалась фраза, которая наглым ростком колосится в его голове в последние недели. Но нельзя, он и сам не принял её до конца, а слишком сильно любящий разглагольствовать о том, что могло бы быть и имеет шансы случиться, Леон и подавно не должен об этом знать. Не сейчас, не время, не так, да и незачем. Пусть прерогатива делить шкуру неубитого медведя останется за товарищем — он давно наловчился это делать. 

Поэтому Юлиан лишь усмехается куда-то в чашку утреннего кофе и отводит глаза, оставляя реплику без ответа. 

Эту фразу, впрочем, он запоминает надолго. Не «когда», а «если». Но сослагательное наклонение — это пустота, ерунда, чушь, чистый воздух. Каким содержанием его наполнить, он не знает. 

***

От назойливого вопроса, сонной перекормленной мухой кружащегося в его голове неделю за неделей, отделаться никак не выходит. Причём Юле даже не может нормально его сформулировать. 

Если... что? На лавку в Мюнхене? Он ведь реалистично понимает, что с его выносливостью, с его физикой и с его защитными способностями это будет именно так — он и здесь-то не без проблем с попаданием с стартовый состав сидит, о чём говорить в блеске голливудских софитов? От них жарко и душно становится, а с его цветом кожи можно и световой ожог заработать.

Ждать у Рейна погоды, попросив агента посмотреть ещё варианты? Чтобы что? Чтобы ещё больше впасть в неуверенность относительно собственного будущего без возможности отчётливо разглядеть, что действительно будет лучше для него самого? 

Так и ходишь кругами, рассеянно проговаривая про себя обрывки предложений, которые даже закончить не можешь. Ни точки, ни хотя бы запятой. Одна абракадабра из букв, как в супе с лапшой-алфавитом, который так в детстве любил. 

***

То, что отвлечься в сборной не получится совсем, было предсказуемым до убийственной скуки: герр тренер ходит мрачнее тучи от тяжких дум и не менее тяжких последних результатов, его помощники бросают все силы на то, чтобы это всё так и осталось бурей в стакане, а не перекинулось на весь стан, а вокруг ещё суетятся Йо с его максимально дурацкими подколками на околотрансферную тематику да ещё этот, кудрявый, сияющий как надраенный медный чайник. Его-то больше ничего не беспокоит — зимой подписался, весь год свободен. 

Засыпая под сбивчивое сопение новоиспечённого полузащитника сериенмайстера — в этот раз жребий пал на такую комбинацию их триумвирата, и Юле уже отметил про себя особую выборочную жестокость теории вероятности, — он пытается представить себе, каково это было бы . Если Леону можно все эти дни фантазировать вслух без стыда и совести, то почему нельзя ему? 

Вот он, в майке схожих цветов, но не таких, чуть-чуть иных. С другой эмблемой на груди. В большом красивом городе — не то что Кёльн, с этими его бетонными панельками и промзонами. В другом тренировочном центре — большом, современном, с толпами фанатов на каждой открытой тренировке. Где всё по-серьёзному — так, как эту серьёзность представляют себе взрослые люди. Где всё больше, громче, мощнее, до искр из глаз, до звёздочек перед веками. Где трофейное пиво льётся рекой, а разговоры про победу в Лиге чемпионов столь же часты, как обсуждение обеденного меню после тренировки. В таком лоске нет места глупым посиделкам с командой в заштатных кабаках, бременским друзьям, идиотским празднованиям голов, не согласованным с маркетинговым отделом, ночам за приставкой и опухшим глазам наутро. 

Всё безупречно, по высшему разряду, недосягаемо, запредельно и слишком, слишком серьёзно. Комар носа не подточит. 

Он представляет себя там — и не может сам себе ответить на вопрос, есть ли место такому нелепому ему в этой идеально выверенной мизансцене. 

***

В следующий раз, когда Леон произносит слово «Бавария» в одном предложении с его, Юле, именем — а происходит это на следующий же день, прямо за завтраком, и он всё больше уверен, что эти двое задались целью загипнотизировать его постоянным повторением заветного названия, — Юлиан резко дёргает рукой и опрокидывает стоящую перед собой чашку с кофе. Леон осекается и тянется к соседнему столу за дополнительной партией салфеток. Юле с виноватым видом промокает тёмную лужу, растекающуюся по столу, и в кои-то веки благодарит свою неуклюжесть за то, что она избавила его от необходимости в очередной раз как-то на это отреагировать: когда что-то пробирается настолько глубоко под кожу, непринуждённо язвить уже не получается. 

Потому что он впервые слышит, как плохо звучат название этого клуба и его собственное имя в одном предложении. Отчётливый диссонанс режет слух, словно мерзкий скрежет плохого куска мела по школьной доске. Странно, как он раньше этого не замечал. 

Юле заканчивает тщетные попытки ликвидации катастрофы за столом и тянется липкими ещё от сладкого кофе пальцами к телефону: пару коротких сообщений можно набрать и так. Ну, или хотя бы лаконичную ссылку на ютуб прислать: в его несерьёзном клубе такое нарушение субординации с начальством в порядке вещей. Пусть так и остаётся.


	2. Конрад (Конрад Лаймер|Ральф Хазенхюттль)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кони (простите, Конрад) Лаймер, Ральф Хазенхюттль. Январь 2018-го, когда Кони по собственному желанию попросился из центра поля на правый фланг защиты.

— ...да, Конрад? 

Он пропускает это мимо ушей, даже не зацепившись в размеренном потоке речи тренера за собственное имя. Оно проскальзывает стороной, даже не коснувшись его сознания, проскакивает легко, как по жирной поверхности, не задерживаясь ни на мгновение, и пролетает куда-то дальше, в пустоту. 

Потому что это не его имя. 

— Конрад? Заснул на ходу? 

Хази с неизменной лёгкой улыбкой выжидающе смотрит на него. 

Ему приходится дёрнуть плечом, чтобы вывести себя из оцепенения, в которое вогнал его затянувшийся тактический нудёж (товарняк-то вышел ничего такой, зачем так долго?), и вот он, снова вынырнувший из своих мыслей. Смотрит прямо на Хази, на лице которого всё больше нарастает недовольство от его рассеянности. 

И всё равно ничего не сходится. 

Хазенхюттль перехватывает хоть какую-то искру осмысленности в его глазах, качает головой, растягивая сжатые губы так широко, как позволяет его почти квадратная по форме челюсть, и снова поворачивается к исписанной маркером доске. 

***

Дни идут, лейпцигское небо остаётся таким же серым, наблюдать за инстаграмами товарищей в более тёплых местах становится всё невыносимее. Подготовка ко второй половине сезона всё больше вгоняет Кони в уныние: какой смысл в бесконечных повторениях, беготне в рондо и прочей ежедневной чуши, если игрового времени, при таких-то сокомандниках и даже с учётом Наби Шрёдингера, будет столько же. 

И тогда Кони посещает идея. Глупая, отчасти наивная, отчасти смешная — он трижды проигрывает разговор в голове и каждый раз не может не расхохотаться от того, каким нелепым он кажется сам себе в этот момент — но чем чёрт не шутит.

Когда тебе двадцать, выглядеть смешно и наивно — одновременно самая страшная вещь на планете и абсолютный ничего не значащий пустяк. 

Он для верности ещё раз повторяет про себя потенциальное развитие разговора, чтобы уж точно убедиться в том, что он лезет не в своё дело и гарантированно выставит себя на посмешище перед всем тренерским штабом, — и после одной из очередных унылых тренировок заваливается в офис к Хази. 

***

Плечо разгорячённого тренера такое тёплое даже сквозь куртку, что сложно заставить себя оторвать-таки щёку после изнурительного матча. Всё тело дрожит от переутомления и избытка адреналина: вторые девяносто минут в этой команде, но настолько непохожие на первые, что Кони кажется, будто он только что дебютировал за новый, незнакомый клуб, играющий в какой-то другой лиге и, пожалуй, на другой планете. 

Он находит в себе силы выскользнуть из медвежьих объятий триумфально сияющего Хази. Тот треплет его по мокрым волосам и сворачивает к телевизионщикам на послематчевые пару слов для прямого эфира, а Кони обессилено направляется к скамейке, собирать притащенное с расчётом на ожидаемую раннюю замену шмотьё, раскиданное в предматчевой эйфории куда шире привычно отведённой для этого территории. 

Краем уха он всё же вслушивается в то, что долетает до него с расстояния в несколько метров. Потому что не может не. 

— ...но отдельно сегодня хочется выделить нашего новоиспечённого правого защитника, отыгравшего блестящий матч и фантастически сассистировавшего нашему переломному второму голу. Автором идеи с таким экспериментом с позицией был сам...

Хази переводит взгляд с журналистки с микрофоном перед ним на копающегося ещё у скамейки Кони и выжидает достаточно долго, чтобы тот, услышав нетипичную паузу, поднял на него глаза в ответ. 

— ... Конрад, — с явным нажимом заканчивает мысль Хазенхюттль и продолжает сверлить его взглядом. 

Ну конечно, внезапно понимает Кони и едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не хлопнуть себя из последних сил по лбу — но, разумеется, он не сделает этого прямо здесь, на виду, чтобы не выдавать, что он до такой степени тугодумный идиот, который понял всё только сейчас. Ну конечно. Ничего не бывает просто так. 

Кажется, пришло время привыкать к жизни без уменьшительно-ласкательных имён.


	3. Без слов (Кай Хавертц/Владлен Юрченко)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кай Хавертц/Владлен Юрченко, слюни и сопли. Сентябрь 2017-го.

Он меняется. Дурацкий возраст, когда ты не видишь человека пару-тройку дней, а потом он приходит, и ты видишь в чертах лица лишь некое сходство с тем, что помнишь. Не место знаку равенства, скорее, плавная, но настойчивая, непрерывная эволюция.

Юрча плохо помнит себя в этом возрасте: ну в самом деле, когда тебе едва стукнуло восемнадцать, последнее, что тебе хочется, это меланхолично пялиться на себя в зеркало каждый день. Поэтому сейчас, когда есть возможность наблюдать за этим процессом со стороны, он ловит себя раз за разом на том, насколько это завораживает. 

Кай приходит, и изгиб его дьявольских бровей становится всё острее. Кай приходит, и его ухмылки всё лукавее. Кай приходит с более чистой, чем обычно, кожей, с более ясным, чем обычно, взглядом. Каждый день что-то новое. Когда извлекать новизну из вербального общения всё ещё приходится с большими усилиями, как бы ты ни старался, глаза становятся лучшими помощниками. 

А Кай всё равно приходит. Юрча много раз задавался вопросом, зачем ему это, зачем ему это всё, зачем ему странный паршиво адаптировавшийся в чуждой среде украинец на чёрт знает сколько лет старше его, да ещё и с немецким уровня пятиклассника. Но Кай приходит. Заваливается к нему по дороге на тренировки и закидывает свои длиннющие ноги на диван в гостиной, не оставляя места решительно ничему и никому. Напрашивается к нему после тренировок, аргументируя ленью для транспортации себя обратно в Кёльн, не задавая лишних вопросов включает приставку, чтобы снова погонять за какие-нибудь «Реал» с «Барселоной», или просто растекается по тому же самому дивану, залипая в телефон. Наверное, ему так комфортно, думается Юрче. Точно он не знает: никогда не спрашивал.

Он часто не спрашивает о том, о чём очень хочется. Подсознательная боязнь, что тебя поймут не так, за годы въелась под кожу столь сильно, что вырабатываешь привычку лишний раз подумать перед тем, как открыть рот. Об этом мало кто задумывается из окружающих: мало ли что у тебя на уме, мало ли какой ты степени коммуникабельности на самом деле, под всей внешней оболочкой.

Да вот только этот мальчонка с изогнутыми бровями будто бы понимает это лучше остальных и слишком, слишком аккуратно выбирает формулировки при каждом разговоре, чтобы не проскочило ничего лишнего и двусмысленного. Наверное, кажется Юрче, так выглядит уважение. Наверное, это может быть абсолютно чем угодно иным.

Но чаще он просто молчит где-то рядом. Он садится с ним в автобусе, чтобы часами тупить в телефон, лишь изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы показать очередную смешную картинку или прислониться плечом, задремав, как умеет и любит, в странной позе. Он кидает ему хитрые взгляды с другого конца раздевалки, когда кто-то из товарищей в очередной раз выступает в качестве местного клоуна на полставки. Он жмурится под боком на тренировках, подставляя заостряющиеся с каждым днём всё сильнее скулы последним лучам ещё по-летнему греющего солнца.

Может, иногда слов и не надо, надеется Юрча. 

А может быть, мальчик просто вырос гораздо быстрее, чем он мог себе позволить думать.


	4. Ochuenno (Кай Хавертц/Владлен Юрченко)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кай Хавертц/Владлен Юрченко, PG-13. Ноябрь 2017-го. Сам факт уроков русского мата основан на реальных событиях.

— Ой, да господи, ну тебя, — заливается хохотом Юрча от очередной сомнительной шутки за авторством долговязого юнца, разложившего свои острые коленки рядом на диване. Они с Каем только что доиграли очередной матч на приставке, где «Орландо Пайретс» под язвительные комментарии нового таланта мирового киберспорта камня на камне не оставил от «Генчлербирлиги» — «Реал» с «Барселоной» по полю гонять это для слабаков, решили они недавно и переключили своё внимание на более неизученные земли. 

Юрча отфыркивается в попытке перестать смеяться, машинально хлопает Кая по выставленной коленке — и вдруг понимает, что внезапно для себя ощущает чужие пальцы не только на ткани своей футболки, но и почему-то под ней. 

— Ладно, ладно, — ухмыляется Кай.

При этом ладони под футболкой всё ещё остаются на месте. Аккуратно так, одними подушечками холодных длинных пальцев. 

Мальчишка продолжает ухмыляться. Юрча решает сделать вид, что ничего не заметил — это убережёт от необходимости как-то на это отреагировать, чтобы вновь не вляпываться во фразы с двойным дном и прочие его любимые развлечения.

Эту возможность у него отбирают раньше, чем он успевает полностью изобразить, что ничего не происходит: пальцы под футболкой мягко и осторожно начинают поглаживать его кожу. Господи, ну вот зачем, нормально же жилось, проносится в мозгу у Юрчи, пока с той же стремительной скоростью по его телу разбегаются мурашки. И вот чёрт же разберёт, это от того, что пальцы ледяные, или от того, что они в принципе здесь есть. 

Путей к отступлению больше нет, и он поднимает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на злостного нарушителя личного пространства, прекрасно зная и без этого, что увидит там ту же лукавую ухмылку, что и всегда, когда Кай что-либо задумывает. Сейчас-то что задумал, паршивец малолетний? 

Малолетний паршивец тем временем продолжает осторожно гладить холодными кончиками пальцев его бока под футболкой. Сантиметр за сантиметром, медленно, неспешно, прищуренными глазами впиваясь в лицо Юрчи, чтобы перехватывать даже мельчайшие оттенки ответных эмоций. Тот стоически старается продолжать никак не реагировать, хотя в нём борются несколько вполне конкретных желаний: позорно сбежать; вмазать по носу; сделать то же самое. 

Пока Юрча честно пытается понять, какой из его вариантов наименее катастрофичен, Кай, удовлетворённый, видимо, отсутствием первичной негативной реакции, запускает ему под футболку обе ладони целиком и продолжает исследование территории в ускоренном и усиленном режиме. Твою же мать, ситуация совсем перестаёт быть безобидной. 

Не то, чтобы сама эта мысль была для Юрчи нова — о нет, увы, о нет, о ночах, проведённых смотря в потолок и думая, как он дошёл до жизни такой, можно и умолчать. Но подобные вещи обычно скорее принято держать в себе, так ведь? Поёкает в груди да пройдёт, зачем воду мутить, чтобы потом разгребать это всё. Особенно такое. Особенно так. Но точка невозврата оказывается пройдена куда более стремительно и неожиданно, чем хотелось бы. 

Тем не менее, выглядит это всё максимально нелепо: оба пялятся друг на друга как два идиота, пока Кай шарит своими длиннющими ручищами у него где-то под одеждой. Смех-то какой. 

Пока пальцы Кая продолжают пересчитывать в который раз его рёбра с особым усердием, Юрча решает, что всё же нужно хоть как-то вернуть контроль ситуации. И если для первых пунктов своего плана время уже безбожно потеряно, то для третьего все дороги открыты. И чёрт с ним. О последствиях можно будет подумать потом: этот мелкий наглец о них явно не думает, надо брать пример. 

Он осторожно приближает своё лицо к Каю — и едва он заканчивает это почти что робкое движение, в его губы впиваются чужие. Именно что впиваются: с размаху, смачно, резко. Кай будто бы вкладывает в поцелуй все свои силы — почти все, капельку всё же нужно оставить на блуждающие по рёбрам ладони. Юрча, сбитый с толку таким напором, думает было отстраниться, но чего махать кулаками после драки-то — он отвечает. Не так мощно, не так нагло, не так уверенно, но отвечает. 

Проходит несколько десятков секунд, прежде чем он решается поднять руку и осторожно коснуться щеки Кая. По-подростковому неровная кожа на острой скуле оказывается такой же холодной — как так, как ему это удаётся, стучит в голове у распалённого донельзя больше от неловкости всей сцены, чем от самого факта, Юрчи. 

Кай отстраняется так же неожиданно, как и начал всю эту — шалость? Провокацию? Внезапный порыв или хорошо продуманный план? Кто его знает. Он с довольным видом откидывается на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза, закидывает руки (с этими чёртовыми ледяными пальцами, да) за голову и едва заметно улыбается, одними уголками губ. Прекрасно заметив растерянный вид Юрчи из-под длинных ресниц, он максимально сдержанным тоном выдаёт:

— Как там было из раздела положительно окрашенной терминологии, ochuenno, да? 

Кажется, пункт «вмазать по носу» из его первоначального плана был самым действенным.


	5. Эксперименты (Марко Розе/Рене Марич)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в апреле 2018-го для Феста однострочников-2018 на Зелёной карточке по заявке I-35. Марко Розе/Рене Марич. фенечки. Н+, флафф тоже можно +

Марко ненавидит слово «эксперимент». Пробовать что-то наудачу, наугад, вслепую, без гарантированного результата – пустая трата времени, считает он и раз за разом поправляет всех вокруг, едва расслышав ненавистное слово. Пусть другие тыкают пальцем в небо, он же всегда хочет знать, что он делает и как именно это будет работать. 

***

Марко ненавидит эксперименты. Поэтому когда в общей нервной суете перед «Виторией» Рене задерживается вместе с ним в столовой и, явно прособиравшись с силами какое-то время, вдруг просит его вытянуть руку, он лишь хмурится в безмолвном вопросе «зачем?». 

– Так надо, – настаивает Рене и протягивает к нему раскрытую ладонь призывающим жестом. 

Ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как повиноваться. К его же удивлению, Рене выуживает откуда-то из кармана тёмный плетёный шнурок – сродни тем, что сам таскает изо дня в день всё время, как Марко его знает, – и осторожно взяв его за запястье, ловким привычным жестом повязывает его. 

– На удачу, – мягко улыбается юноша, – и только попробуй возмутиться. Сегодня все средства хороши, можно попробовать и такой, кхм, эксперимент. 

Марко смотрит на него взглядом, которым глядят на трёхлетнего карапуза, хвастающегося новой машинкой, или же на щенка, притаскивающего любимую кость на колени к новому гостю в доме. Именно так, впрочем, и выглядит сейчас довольный совершённой наивной шалостью Рене, продолжающий поправлять своими пухлыми пальцами и без того аккуратный узелок. 

Вот и что с ним делать, спрашивает себя Марко, стаскивая с руки спустя пару минут столь неожиданный презент, как только нарушитель спокойствия испаряется из поля зрения. Вот что делать с ним и его дурацкими фенечками?

***

Марко ненавидит эксперименты. Но прямо перед матчем, уже в подтрибунке, он засовывает руку в карман и снова нащупывает плетёный браслет. Он колеблется пару мгновений, прикрывает веки с тихой ухмылкой и натягивает его на запястье. Повыше, чтобы не было заметно. 

На авось так на авось. Вдруг в этот раз сработает.


End file.
